


watch me unfold

by yeeet (openyourrice)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Restraints, Riding, Romance, Smut, Vibrators, dom!yeonjun, sub!soobin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openyourrice/pseuds/yeeet
Summary: повседневная постельная сцена из жизни Субина и Ёнджуна
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 3





	watch me unfold

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [watch me unfold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917551) by [sunkissedwon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedwon/pseuds/sunkissedwon). 



\- Ох, шлюшка, - голос Ёнджуна раздается где-то издалека, такой сладкий, как мед, но в то же время такой резкий и _унижающий_ , и также наполненный бархатом. Субин сглотнул.

Он чувствует, как кровать прогибается в том месте, где его запястья переплетаются над головой, и тогда Джун шепчет ему на ухо настолько хриплым голосом, что младший содрогается, - Скажи мне, кто ты..

Бин краснеет и качает головой, чувствуя себя смущённым. Ёнджун определённо ухмыляется. Несмотря на то, что глаза Су закрыты, ему не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что то, что он весь красный и взволнованный, что нисколько не удовлетворяет старшего.

Он чувствует его ладонь, которая лежала на груди, а потом змеей поползла вниз по телу, пока не закрутилась вокруг талии.

\- Это не риторический вопрос, детка, - Чхве-старший мягко проводит пальцами по волосам Су, а потом тянет за пряди, когда младший ластиться к ладони.

\- Я... - Субин облизывает губы, - Я твоя детка.

\- И это все? - сжимает пальцами талию Джун.

\- И.. Ох... Пожалуйста, не надо, - скулит Чхве-младший, нежно пиная ногами.

\- Да ладно, Субинни. Ты же мой хороший мальчик, не так ли? Не скажешь мне?

\- Я.. Я... - шмыгает носом Бин, а потом тихо бормочет, - Я твой глупый малыш..

Ёнджун награждает его сладким, невинным поцелуем в губы, - Мой?

\- _Твой, - шепчет Су не задумываясь. Он Ёнджуна, весь его. _Его детка_._

__

__

\- Давай сделаем так, чтобы тебе было хорошо, м? Ты так хорош, шикарно и красиво разлегся на кровати для хёна, - Ёнджун целует в бедренную кость младшего, перед тем как встать и подойти к тумбочке, открыть ящик и окинуть взглядом их коллекцию вибраторов. Он возвращается с бутылкой смазки и гладким маленьким чёрным вибратором, и садится между ног Субина.

\- Кто-то в восторге, - вздыхает Ён, когда смотрит, как член Су дергается в слабом интересе.

\- Ммм, да... - Субин счастливо хмыкает, - Хочу почувствовать себя хорошо.

Джун нежно кусает внутреннюю часть бедра Бина, прежде чем открыть смазку и покрыть ею свои пальцы. 

\- Войти в тебя пальцем сейчас, м? Готов поспорить, тебе бы это понравилось.

Субин скулит, нижняя губа зажата зубами, - Да, - шепчет он, - О, Боже, пожалуйста..

Ёнджун не теряет времени, надавливая указательным пальцем на промежность и медленно вдавливая его внутрь и вынимая наружу. Чхве-младший пытается выскользнуть руками из веревки, которой они связан, и кусает губы, чтобы никакой звук не слетел из его губ.

Его глаза почти закрываются, но вскоре он открывает их, когда Джун сжимает свободной рукой головку его члена в знак предупреждения. - Не-а, смотри на меня, милый ангел.

Бин кивает и бормочет извиняясь.

\- О, ты такой красивый, Субинни. Как мне так повезло, что у меня такой красивый и послушный мальчик, - Джун целует младшего в головку ухмыляясь, когда тот вздрагивает в его объятиях, качая головой.

\- М? Почему ты качаешь головой? - Чхве-старший наклоняет голову, вытаскивая палец, а потом неглубоко вводит большой палец в кольцо мышц Бина.

\- Некрасивый. Не настолько, как ты, - бормочет он, склоняя голову в сторону.

\- Ох, детка, ты самый красивый, - уверяет Джунни, - Мой маленький принц, ты такой милый.

\- П... П-прекрати... , - хнычет Субин, щёки застыли в самом милом розовом цвете.

Ён хихикает и на время фокусируется на удовлетворении Су пальцами, а потом решает подразнить, держа палец на промежности и не вводя его внутрь.

Бин начинает нетерпеливо сжиматься на простынях, и если бы не твердая хватка Ёнджуна за бедра, удерживающая его на месте на кровати, он бы уже давно отчаянно двигал бедрами.

Джун щёлкает языком, наказывая, и приняв пальцы от младшего, вытирая мокроту на животике, - Такой нетерпеливый. Нуждающийся ребенок, я должен оставить тебя в таком состоянии.

\- Нет, пожалуйста, пожалуйстааа... - Субин тут же рвется, нижняя губа дрожит,связанные руки пытаются освободиться.

Ён подбирает вибратор, забытый на кровати, и щедро покрывает его смазкой, - Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя этим сейчас, и ты будешь хорошим мальчиком для меня, да? - улыбается старший, когда прижимает кончик вибратора к пухлому входу Су, - Не двигайся. На этот раз я тебя не буду держать, ты должен быть послушным мальчиком и держать эти великолепные бедра неподвижными. Если ты ослушаешься меня, я оставлю тебя здесь и уйду один в другую комнату. Ты же не хочешь этого сейчас, правда, малыш?

\- Н-неет, - резко качает головой младший, - Нет, нет, я буду хорошим мальчиком. Хороший мальчик моего хёна. Просто... Просто, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня здесь. Я буду хорошим мальчиком, тебе тоже будет приятно.

\- O, ты думаешь, что сможешь заставить меня чувствовать себя хорошо? - смеётся Джун, поднимая брови, - Это так драгоценно. Глупо, конечно. Но миленько. - наклоняется он, чтобы поцеловать Бина.

Ёнджун садится и проталкивает маленький вибратор внутрь Су, который заходит без особого сопротивления. - О, ты такой растянутый. Детка любит, когда его заполняют.

Бин улыбается, счастливо мурлыча, - Обожаю, когда хён заполняет меня.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, детка, - улыбается Ёнджун.

Он переключает режим вибрации вверх, и продолжает потрахивать младшего игрушкой, постепенно увеличивая скорость и даже не замедляясь, когда Су начинает хныкать и рваться, бедра трясутся от усилий, которые он прилагает, чтобы не двигаться. Джун видит, что он так старается быть хорошим, чтобы старший гордился.

Его сердце наполняется мягким теплом, которое разливается по груди. _Его малыш_. Он оставляет вибратор внутри младшего и встает, чтобы снять рубашку, брюки и нижнее белье.

После этого он возвращается на кровать и крепко хватается за талию Субина, бедра фиксируют тело младшего, - О, посмотри на это, детка, - Джун окунает палец в лужу преякулята на мягком животике Бина, слизывая его с пальца и не перывая зрительного контакта с парнем.

\- Ты такой грязный, - говорит Джун, покрывая пальцы смазкой и заводит руку назад, чтобы ввести их внутрь себя.

Субин хныкает, бормочет вещи, которые могут означать что угодно, слова так перемешаны и бессвязны.

\- О чем задумался, малыш? - спрашивает Ёнджун продолжая пальцем растягивать себя, его улыбка очень понимающая.

\- Ах, пожалуйста... Хочу... Мм... Хочу пальцами побыть в тебе.

\- О, я знаю, что ты этого хочешь, милый. Держу пари, ты бы с удовольствием засунул в меня эти длинные пальцы, хм? Думаешь, ты сможешь заставить меня кончить только от твоих пальцев?

Су быстро кивает, - _П-пожалуйста, можно...?_

__

__

Старший смеется, - Конечно нет, - вынимает пальцы и проводит ими по члену младшего, - Может попозже. Сейчас я хочу покататься на тебе.

\- Ммм, пожалуйста, - Бин закусил губу, - Спасибо.

\- Пожалуйста, дорогой, - Ёнджун хватает Субина за талию, когда скользит вниз по члену Су постанывая; большой размер очень плотно растягивает его, - Черт, детка. Ты такой большой.

Младший плачет и трясётся, руки так и чешутся, чтобы схватить парня за талию и отыметь его, потому что это _так хорошо_ , Джун так хорош, но у него связаны руки, и он ничего не может сделать, и это _отстойно_.

Чхве-старший как будто услышал его молитвы, потому что буквально через секунду его руки развязаны. Но потом Ён сжимает запястья и держит их над головой; его крепко держат, Су просто лежит там, тело прижато, Ёнджун ездит на нём и в конце концов наклоняется, чтобы мягко поцеловать.

После этого все просто как в тумане. Он был недолгим и вскоре младший начинает плакать и трястись, когда Джун встает достигая оргазма через несколько мгновений. Старший вздрагивает слезая из члена Бина, сперма медленно течет вниз по бедрам, глаза младшего наблюдают за этим, а его член дёргается в интересе.

Ён смеется, - Даже не думай об этом, - пока он не упал рядом с младшим и медленно не просунул пальцы в волосы. Су спрятал лицо в грудь старшего и обернул руки вокруг его талии, подтянув его ближе.

\- Все было хорошо? - спросил Джун через несколько мгновений, его губы прижались к потному лбу Субина.

Субин кивает, - Это было потрясающе. Ты был потрясающим.

\- Ты тоже был милым. Ты такой очаровательный, когда хочешь.

\- Я восхитителен все время, - зевает Бин.

\- Что есть, то есть, - улыбается старший.

\- Ммм... Я чувствую себя сонным.

\- Иди спать, детка. Ты был так хорош сегодня, - Ён прижимает еще раз целует его в щеку, отпечатывая всю любовь к Су в его кожу, убеждаясь, что он чувствует себя любимым и желанным.

Чхве-младший сонно хихикает, прежде чем прижаться к Джуну близко, щекой потираясь об грудь, - Спокойной ночи, хён.

\- Спокойной ночи, Бинни.


End file.
